Smitten
by insipidity
Summary: "With Castiel's stare intently on him, he knew he could end up smitten. In more ways than one." Crowstiel Castiel/Crowley . One shot. Rated M for a reason.


Set after the boys and Bobby trap Castiel in a circle of Holy oil and the following scene between Crowley and Castiel. Castiel visits Crowley.

Review to tell me if it's good and/or needs improving.

**Smitten**

Crowley heard the fluttering sound of wings and knew Castiel was behind him.

"What's the gist? I thought we were done for the day", he said without turning.

"They don't understand. I'm doing all this for them. I try and I try but..." Castiel's raspy voice sounded depressed, even for him. Crowley twirled to face him, only to find Castiel sitting down on the floor, resting his head on the wall behind him.

"Well, color me surprised. I did tell you, but you never quite listen, do you?" Crowley spoke using his softest tone yet. This seemed to anger Castiel. Crowley blinked, and before he could register the sound, Castiel was standing, nay, towering before him. It irked Crowley to no end that Castiel's vessel was taller than his. Although if Castie's word was to be trusted, his true form would far out match him as well, so no matter, really. Castiel's ever present frown was also something Crowley could've done without. As Castiel approached him, Crowley instinctively tilted his head backwards.

Attempting to sound threatening, Castiel growled. "Stop talking."

"Why're you here, then? You could be anywhere, and I do mean anywhere. Why are you here chatting up little old me?" Crowley stopped talking when Castiel dropped to his knees. For a moment his brain stopped working and he thought the angel would blow him right then and there. Instead, the angel placed his hands on his own knees and bowed his head. Crowley's lips curled to form a faint smile. "Tell me what you need." His voice was faint, almost a whisper. He knew something significant was about to happen, and he didn't want to spoil the moment by talking too much.

Castiel raised his gaze to meet Crowley's face which was blank from anticipation. He hesitated. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Angels weren't in the habit of asking demons for, well, anything.

Crowley pulled the angel on his feet and let go, taking a few steps behind. With Castiel's stare intently on him, he knew he could end up smitten. In more ways than one.

Crowley searched for words. Despite himself, he finally uttered. "Do you want to...talk? Is that it, buttercup?"

Castiel lowered his gaze again. Apparently not. This was getting tiresome. Crowley decided to provoke a reaction out of the angel. He knew he was treading the line, but he didn't care. He closed the gap between himself and Castiel and placed his right hand on the small of Castiel's back. "Is this..." he moved his hand lower, landing on the angel's buttock and, to bring the message further home, moved his face to be an inch away from Castiel's. "...what you want?" he sighed, bringing his lips even closer to the angel's lips. Castiel was dense when it came to carnal pleasure, but even he couldn't miss this. Crowley braced himself, as he expected the angel to punch him. But...nothing. He looked at Castiel. The angel didn't look his usual angry self. He looked helpless, desperately wanting to be held. Apparently the denim brats' betrayal had wired him up worse than Crowley had originally thought. Now the fluffy winged bastard was looking for some love and comfort. Of course, even though the angels seemed to be nothing like people thought they were, confusing love, sex and comfort was something they shared with humans. Especially this particular angel. Normally Castiel could barely stand talking to him. In this weakened state, though, suddenly Crowley was the only, well, person Castiel could depend on.

This could be something Crowley could use. At least their partnership would become much more enjoyable if Castiel were to submit to him physically. Crowley eyed his partner, who was waiting for him to make his move. Crowley chuckled. Of course. An angel couldn't give himself to a demon. Not willingly. The only way for them to be together was for Crowley to use force. That way the angel could later claim to have been taken against his will. He smiled. "Right then." He covered Castiel's mouth with his own. Castiel emitted a surprised sound and instinctively fought back, but Crowley didn't care. If he was going to have to ravage the angel, he didn't need to be gentle about it. He hungrily dug his fingers to Castiel's back and bit down on his neck, trying to make Castiel cry out in pain. He then remembered that Castiel would simply heal his vessel, therefore harming it was useless. He was stopped mid-thought when Castiel grabbed him and forced him to keep still. Castiel stared down at him and cupped Crowley's jaw to force him to face him. Crowley was afraid now. He had stepped too far, and now he was going to be smitten. "Now..." he managed to utter before Castiel spoke. "Do you consent?"

Crowley couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

Castiel repeated his question. Crowley still couldn't believe it. Somehow Castiel had turned the tables on their situation. Castiel, seeing Crowley's confused state, continued. "Our joining will be quite painful for you. I will heal you, of course, but not fast enough for you to not feel pain. Do you consent to give me anything I want or need tonight?"

Crowley, with his vast experience with pain and sex, was immediately intrigued. He had never been with an angel. It had never occurred to him what pleasure those sticks in the mud might be able to offer him. Usually, the angels would rather smite themselves before giving themselves to a demon like Crowley. This was an opportunity not to be wasted. "Yes."

Castiel gave him a melancholic smile and took him. Oh, how he took him. A flutter of wings, a blink of an eye and they were in the sky. Of course. Crowley was not sure if he was naked or whether he was on Castiel's back or facing him. It was very difficult to sense properly. Castiel's form had changed, and he was now something between his true form and his vessel. There was light everywhere. Even if he closed his eyes, it was there. Just as Crowley began to think Castiel had overestimated the pain, the joining started.

Crowley screamed, but no words came out. Castiel was all over him and the pain was immeasurable. He was constantly cut as if with a blade, only to be healed the next second, and then replaced with new cuts and slashes. But it wasn't just the physical aspect that cut him deep. Castiel had failed to mention that joining with an angel meant opening his mind to his partner as well. The angel saw inside of him, every single dark memory he had, and continued deeper. However, Crowley could also see Castiel mind, all of his pain, misplaced and useless perhaps, but pain nonetheless. He had stood torture from Hell's own professionals, but having his own mind invaded and forced to deal with another mind at the same time...this was agony. He couldn't help but scream. He begged for Castiel to stop. He prayed for him to stop. And for the briefest moment, the pain was gone. He heard a raspy voice in his ear. "_You said 'yes'_." Ah. There were no safe words when it came to bedding angels. Castiel kissed his cheek in a surprisingly tender move on his part and stared at him. Crowley had been blinded by the light from the moment they had started, but as they now shared a mind, he knew what Castiel was doing. He slowly nodded. "In for a penny..." Castiel continued his work, and the pain returned. Crowley screamed.

In an effort to soothe him somewhat, Castiel inserted pictures into his mind. Notions of romance that the angel deemed appropriate for their activity. To Crowley, it was much worse than before. Even as a human he had never felt such things for anyone. But Castiel, oh Castiel filled his mind with promises. Oh yes. I only hurt you because I love you. It wasn't true, of course. But how could one remember that when being invaded in such a fashion? The reason Castiel had initially made a deal with him was because he was secretly-NO-stop it. Castiel changed tactics and started showing him visions of himself. The man one could be proud of loving. Crowley tried to reject it, but Castiel crawled his way deeper and deeper into the darkest corner of his mind. He found the reason Crowley had never been able to love before. He took it and manipulated and groped the demon's mind until he made Crowley love him.

Crowley was aware that the new feeling inside him was something Castiel had just concocted. It didn't stop it from being a true feeling, however. That is why he cried out when he heard Castiel think _good. This will be easier if you love me_. Castiel wasn't wrong. Crowley let him in. No struggling, no crying. It wasn't love in the human sense. It was love in a more abstract way, between two entities that shouldn't have gone together.

Castiel had his way with him for what felt like an eternity. When he was finally done, he cradled Crowley close this chest and landed to the same spot they had taken off from. His form was back and more like his usual vessel-bearing self. Crowley was starting to see again. He opened his eyes to see he was now wearing his suit again. He looked up to see the angel stand before him. "You are still bleeding", Castiel said. Crowley felt blood dripping from his ear. Castiel raised his hand to fix it, but Crowley cowered and stumbled backwards, away from the angel. "Don't touch me." He could not fully comprehend what had just happened, but it would be a long while before he'd let Castiel touch him again.

"I am sorry, Crowley. But saying 'yes' to me once means I get you forever", Castiel stated, sounding uncaring. He didn't seem fazed at all by their celestial romp. Crowley was reminded by Lucifer and Michael and how saying 'yes' to them was also quite permanent. His mind, now that it was his again, automatically started searching for a loophole out of the situation. He'd find it. He had to. "So you just call me up whenever you need a shag?"

Castiel suddenly flew next to him so he didn't have the time to stop him. He kissed Crowley on his cheek. "Yes. Thank you for this one. My first time was very enjoyable. I will try to accommodate you better next time."

Crowley tried to think of a snarky response, but the angel was gone.


End file.
